The Blue Tattoo
by GusCGC
Summary: Ladies and Gentlemen, we give to you the THIRD SEASON OF PAPYRUS! When a Greek merchant arrives at Thebes with a strange looking boy and new enemies start getting ideas, adventure begins... Reviews please! New chapter!
1. Makings of a King

Author´s note: Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls… We are proud to introduce you to The Third SEASON OF PAPYRUS! (Cheers!) Thank you, thank you. Now, to explain a bit of the timeline, Sun Bird happened shortly before the final episodes of the second season an these happen after "L'arbre Ished" (the real finale of the second season), and it finished with Theti as pharaoh (Check that out), madly in love with Papyrus and Seth apparently beaten.

But remember, remember (the fifth of November) (Just kidding!) in Sun Bird, Papyrus promised to travel to Alcatraz´s country, the Court of Blood sworn to take off Aker´s head and our fisherman still has many things to discover (and a bet with Neko, the cat of the Upper Haven). So, we best be on our way! Enjoy!

Songs belong to Creed and Lifehouse.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Makings of a King<strong>

It wasn´t easy those days to live in that life. All the time hiding and telling lies but she did it for a good reason, all for her family and their future. Thebes was hot that day, too hot perhaps. The market swarmed with people as the temples celebrate the feast of Horus. Maybe it wasn´t such a good idea but she had to try, despite being too weak from giving birth. But he had the right to know.

The woman reached the temple and slowly walked through the crowd while the baby in her arms was asleep. Then she saw him. She was nearly there. The sun was getting too hot. Before she could make it, the woman felt unconscious on the ground. The people surrounded her while the baby was crying heavily. The pharaoh guards looked at her in suspicion. The monarch paid no attention but one of the priest did.

"She´s probably dying."

"No, she is not. She needs attention, that is all." The man kneeled near her and felt her pulse. She was still alive.

"And what about that baby? What do we do with it, Lord?"

"It is just a peasant´s child. If anyone wants it, fine. If not, the gods will tell."

"I beg you please let me see to this girl."

"What for?" Merenre was not pleased. "We have a ceremony to attend to."

"I shall not avoid my duties with the temple but I cannot leave her to die."

"Very well, but as soon as she is able to walk, she leaves. And she must not set a foot in palace."

"She won´t." Helped by the other priests, they gently took her to one of the cells and put the child on an improvised craddle. After the ceremony, the man stayed with her all day until she opened her eyes at sunset. "Ra must be blessed, for you are still with us. And so does the baby."

"I agree. I wanted to see you but..."

"Hush, you are still too weak. You should have stayed in the village." He refreshed her forehead with a wet cloth.

"There was no other way. You would have never seen him otherwise." The woman pointed at the sleeping baby. "I thought you had the right to see it." He slowly rose and glanced at the little man. His face full of peace and joy in his dreams. The priest did not held back his tears. "He says he looks like you."

"_Hush my love now don't you cry  
>Everything will be all right<br>Close your eyes and drift in dream  
>Rest in peaceful sleep<em>

_If there's one thing I hope_  
><em>I showed you<em>  
><em>Hope I showed you<em>

_Just give love to all_

_Oh my love…in my arms tight_  
><em>Every day you give me life<em>  
><em>As I drift off to your world<em>  
><em>Will rest in peaceful sleep<em>

_I know there's one thing that_  
><em>you showed me<em>  
><em>That you showed me<em>

_Just give love to all_  
><em>Let's give love to all<em>"

"He looks more like you, my dear." The man sat back near her. "I should have been there. To help you with..."

"Is all right. You are a very busy man."

"I don´t care if it is for you. Have you think in a name?"

"Yes. Is..." The woman whispered it in his ear.

"The one of a king." Someone knocked the door. It was one of the priests.

"Pharaoh has demand that the woman leaves at dawn."

"Very well." He closed and gave out a long sigh. "For once in my life, I wish I had stayed in my home village. But, alas! I don´t want you to get hurt."

"I´ll be fine."

"I´m just... You should rest now. I will make sure that no guard comes for you."

"Thank you. I knew it was a good idea to come." She felt asleep and he kissed her forehead. Before the sun came out, the other priests had led her out of the city while he remained in his cell with tears in his eyes.

"_Find Me Here_

_Speak To Me_

_I want to feel you_

_I need to hear you_

_You are the light_

_That's leading me_

_To the place where I find peace again._

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking._

_You are the hope, that keeps me trusting._

_You are the light to my soul._

_You are my purpose...you're everything._

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest._

_You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall._

_You steal my heart, and you take my breath away._

_Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need_

_You're everything,everything_

_You're all I want your all I need_

_You're everything, everything._

_You're all I want you're all I need._

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything._

_And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? _

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"_

* * *

><p>One small but very touching chapter to start.<p>

I hope this one goes as well as Sun Bird, or better.

Cheers.

Next stop: The Djevel


	2. The Djevel

Author´s note: This first episode is going to have much intrigue so I suggest you to keep a good eye. I wish to thank you Cornish for his wonderful book, Monster Blood Tattoo who has helped me to overcome my little "artistic stuck point". I shall keep the tone of the original series but adding my personal touch, of course.

And so, lets cut to the chase.

Songs are property of Taylor Swift, Racoon and Within Temptation.

* * *

><p><strong>2. The Djevel<strong>

Papyrus is going mad, or at least that is what he thinks. Since Theti became pharaoh, she is always busy. That is something normal but, what is not normal is when it comes to him. He has all the right to be with her as her companion and, is she in love with him? By Horus, that would be wonderful! But Merenre and the Vizier have not taken that so lightly. He is not from a noble family, he is actually from the cursed bloodline and Theti deserves the best. So, during some part of the day all is love and caring, and another is STAY AWAY from her.

Nothing serious, by all means. Just a way to drive him mad.

"Papyrus." Theti tries her best to be a good ruler but is not easy. "I am sorry about all this. Father has no reason to threat you like that."

"Is just that. I thought it was now very clear that I... well, that. That we are very close friends and we like being together. End."

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean?"

"By Isis, you got something in the tip of your tongue but you don´t want to say it."

"Say what?"

"Ow, forget it."

"_We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes<br>And the flashback starts  
>I'm standing there<br>On a balcony of summer air_

_See the lights,_  
><em>See the party the ball gowns<em>  
><em>I see you make your way through the crowd<em>  
><em>You say hello<em>  
><em>Little did I know<em>

_That you were romeo you were throwing pebbles_  
><em>And my daddy said stay away from juliet<em>  
><em>And I was crying on the staircase<em>  
><em>Begging you please don't go, and I said<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
><em>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
><em>We keep quite cause we're dead if they know<em>  
><em>So close your eyes<em>  
><em>Let's keep this down for a little while<em>  
><em>Cause you were romeo I was a scarlet letter<em>  
><em>And my daddy said stay away from juliet<em>  
><em>But you were everything to me<em>  
><em>And I was begging you please don't go and I said<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
><em>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince I'll be the princess<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_Romeo save me, then try to tell me how it is_  
><em>This love is difficult, but it's real,<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid<em>  
><em>We'll Make it out of looseness<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,<em>

_I got time to waiting_  
><em>Wondering if you would ever coming around<em>  
><em>My faith in you was fading<em>  
><em>When I met you on the outskirts to town I said<em>

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_  
><em>I keep waiting for you but you never come<em>  
><em>Is this in my head, I don't know what to think<em>  
><em>He fells to the ground and pulled out a ring<em>

_And said_

_Marry me juliet you'll never have to be alone_  
><em>I love you and that's all the reason for<em>  
><em>I talk to your dad go pick out a white dress<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_."

"I miss those days we spent hours in the market with Tiya."

"So do I. But things are different now. And maybe for good."

"Maybe"

"C´mon. At least smile for me. This is hard for me as much as it is for you, even more."

"I am sorry. I shouldn´t go mad but everything has changed so fast."

"We will come up with something. After all, you are still my favourite humble fisherman." They both laugh. "Today a very important Greek merchant arrives. Will you go to make sure that the guards do not confound him with who knows what?"

"Sure." He walks towards the stairs. Papyrus stops briefly before going on. "Theti, I know we can´t turn back the time. But I am sure that there is a way." The boy heads for the town while she remains behind to attend her duties. She feels lonely and that is killing her.

Why did everything had to turn this way?

"_Lost the things that you thought you would never miss  
>Let them out, miss them while they're gone<br>But there's memories down here that will always live  
>And they can't take them away, so they won't<em>

_Open this window, let the sickness out_  
><em>Sleep softly, breath again<em>  
><em>If there's a way then it'll find you and help you out<em>  
><em>You're like a circle, there is no start and no end<em>

_Close your eyes, you might see something beautiful_  
><em>'Cause it's not all pitch black in the back your mind<em>  
><em>So close your eyes, you might see something prettier<em>  
><em>You pick a dream right out of the night<em>

_And change I wish, for I will, 'cause it's gonna work_  
><em>You can do this, it's your life<em>  
><em>And if you're unhappy about something, stop jerking about<em>  
><em>Follow the clouds and dive right in<em>

_Open this window, just let the wind blow in_  
><em>And let it grab you and calm you down<em>  
><em>And if there is no way, then find a way<em>  
><em>But don't go down that easy way<em>  
><em>And don't let any of them bastards hold you down<em>

_Close your eyes, you might see something beautiful_  
><em>'Cause it's not all pitch black at the back your mind<em>  
><em>So close your eyes, you might see something prettier<em>  
><em>So pick a dream right out of the night<em>

_Welcome to the show 'cause you're_  
><em>Following the man, with a million dollar plan<em>  
><em>And all your dreams are gone if you let them go<em>  
><em>And all the dreams you win, if your dare to make it so<em>  
><em>If you dare to make it so<em>

_You lost the things that you thought you would never miss._  
><em>You let them out, miss them while they're gone<em>  
><em>But there's memories down here that will always live down here<em>  
><em>And they can't take them away, so they won't<em>

_Close your eyes, you might see something beautiful_  
><em>'Cause it's not all pitch black at the back your mind<em>  
><em>So close your eyes, you might see something prettier<em>  
><em>You pick a dream right out of the night<em>

_So close your eyes_  
><em>You close your eyes<em>  
><em>So close your eyes<em>  
><em>Common close your eyes<em>."

"Theti." Ratopher walks to her. "What´s wrong?"

"I dunno. Almost everything. Well, not everything but... It all has changed so fast. A few days ago, I was with Tiya and Papyrus in the market and now I have to stay here and deal with a country."

"I understand."

"I feel like I´m losing everything."

"You aren´t losing. Is a different stage of your life. Change is always hard but we cannot stay on one scene all of our lives. No matter how hard we try."

"_You lost the things that you thought you would never miss.  
>You let them out, miss them while they're gone<br>But there's memories down here that will always live down here  
>And they can't take them away, so they won't."<br>_

"What can I do?"

"Be strong. Your friends know that this is hard for you, for everyone and because of that, they will stand by you."

"And then, there is this... Argh. Father likes Papyrus but just as member of the Court, as saviour of Egypt but frowns when he sees we are too close. And..."

"You are not sure of your feelings." Wow, this guy can read minds.

"Yes."

"Your father is acting like an over protective father, as he has always been." Very true, in fact, when has Merenre not act like that? "He will come to accept the idea."

"I don´t know. You are more my father than him sometimes."

"I have watched over you and as much as I can, I will guide you and give you anything you need."

"Thank you. I just keep on going over and over my memories."

"They are memories, nothing else. Use them wisely. Let them confort you, not press you."

"_Close your eyes, you might see something beautiful  
>'Cause it's not all pitch black at the back your mind<br>So close your eyes, you might see something prettier  
>You pick a dream right out of the night"<br>_

Papyrus walks down the streets. He feels strange walking all alone, but thank the Gods there is Tiya doing her usual tricks.

"Well, look who´s here. The chosen of the gods. You look pretty sad."

"Is just that, is all so different."

"I guess you miss our golden days. And perhaps our friends from the North."

"You bet. After that experience with death, I remembered what Kishu told me." He gives out a long sigh. _But I want you to treasure all this, because one day all will be different and you will miss it as much as you miss a dear friend_. "She was right all along."

"You really miss her."

"She is like a mother to me."

"By Bes! Now those are big words." Papyrus keeps on walking. "So, where exactly are you going?"

"To make sure that some guards do not kick out a poor Greek merchant."

"I can go with you, if it is all right. Chepsi and I have been all morning idle."

"Sure. Actually, some company might do the trick." They walk through the streets.

"So, Kishu is like a mother to you?"

"She was nice to me, and caring, and loving. By Horus! I never felt something like that."

"Didn´t you have a foster family in that village?"

"Yes, but... It´s complicated." They arrive at the docks where a Greek ship has arrived. A peculiar man is talking with the guards. "That´s our man."

"By Bes! I know him. His name is Persosicles and is very well known. He always brings weird things."

"Yes." They walk towards the guards. "Is there anything wrong?"

"This is not your business."

"I come by order of, ehem, Pharaoh. So, it is."

"Very well. This man here has everything in order. Or almost."

"He is carrying a fiend." Says another of the guards.

"Fiend?" Papyrus and Tiya look at each other.

"A cursed child. We are going to show it to High Priest Ratopher and later slain him." The fisherman goes pale. Is there really a monster in this ship?

"_The child without a name grew up to be the hand_

_To watch you, to shield you, or kill on demand_

_The choice he made he could not comprehend_

_He's got a grim secret they had to command_

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life_

_He prayed for both but was denied_

_So many dreams are broken and so much we sacrifice_

_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind_

_So many years have past toward a noble land of lies_

_Will all our sins be justified?_

_The curse of his powers tormented his life_

_Obeying the crown was a sinister crime_

_His soul was tortured by love and by pain_

_He surely would flee but the oath made him stay_

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life_

_He prayed for both but was denied_

_So many dreams are broken and so much we sacrifice_

_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind_

_So many years have past toward a noble land of lies_

_Will all our sins be justified?_

_Please forgive me for the sorrow_

_For leaving you in fear_

_For the dreams we had to silence_

_That's all there'll ever be_

_Still I'll be the hand that saves you_

_Though you'll not see that it is me_

_So many dreams are broken and so much we sacrifice_

_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind_

_So many years have past toward a noble land of lies_

_Will all our sins be justified?_"

* * *

><p>Getting hot, real hot.<p>

Persosicles is again mine and, yes! Something is in that ship.

Next stop: Blue Ink.


	3. Blue Ink

Author´s note: I wish to dedicate Wagyl to the great actor Brandon Walters from Australia who inspired the final image of the "cursed child". This one is a great character and will surely clash against most of the ideas of the Egyptians. But don´t let my talk spoil everything, let´s go.

Song belongs to Gianna Nannini (As always perfect to tell a story).

* * *

><p><strong>3. Blue Ink<strong>

Persosicles walks with the two guards followed by the other passengers of the ship. Papyrus and Tiya go with them with their hearts almost beating like crazy as three guards are surrounding the smallest member of the ship´s crew. A child around eleven whose skin is dark mud coloured as well as his hair but that is strangely covered with strange light blue ink tattoos.

Theti is sitting in her throne surrounded by Merenre, the Grand Vizier and Ratopher and the four are speechless. Why would anyone bring a little boy like that?

"Oh, Queen of the Double Land. Life, Force and Strenght. We have bring to you the merchant Persosicles who is bringing this people with him but also this cursed child who we think the Grand Priest should see."

"How are you so sure that this child is cursed?"

"The markings on his skin and he bites and acts like an animal."

"Nonsense." Interrupts the Greek man. "If your majesty would please listen."

"This child is a monster."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Quiet!" Mesimontu puts some order.

"Maybe the boy is not from the country but if I was him I would also bite those grumpy looking guards." Whispers Papyrus.

"You bet." Nods Tiya.

"Speak now, Micer Persosicles."

"Very well. This boy is called Wagyl and was put under my care by the famous animal tamer Egil who wanted him to see the world a little. The poor child is an orphan, you see? And normally is very caring and sweet hearted. The guards scared him off. Wagyl has a talent with animals and as for the tattoos, well. A monk painted them so he would be safe from poison snakes. Mr. Cheshi here can tell I am telling the truth." The merchant points at one of his passengers, a slim man who looks pretty annoyed by all this. By the looks of him, is very sticked to rules and witty, with those blue coloured clothes furnished with feathers. Papyrus sniggers. He looks quite genteel, too posh perhaps.

"Is it true what he says?"

" (Coughs with irritation) Yes, it is." He does not lose face. "Although I must say to your highnesses that this is an unnecesary performance. Not that one can say that he does not understand the reasons but the procedures are not formal at all."

"May we ask you, why are you here in Egypt, Micer Cheshi?"

"Why, yes, by all means. I am here by request of my master and employer, Mr. Cid to watch over Poly and the young master called Papyrus until he is back from the providences, which won´t be long." He introduces himself. "I, Cheshi Zazu, son of Olav Mbomo, I work as Cid´s majordomo." Well, well, seems Kishu´s husband hasn´t forgot about them and actually, is up to something if he sends this peculiar character.

"So, he send you to watch over?"

"Aye, milady." (Cheshi has a perfect British accent).

"Seems like our friends of the North are quite interested in the little fisherman." Mutters the Grand Vizier.

"And you missing them. That Cid guy can read minds." Tiya smiles.

"I wonder what is he up to."

"And as for the boy, I suggest you to leave him alone. My master might become upset if you try anything." He is fussy even when he speaks. Papyrus wonders how Cid can put up with such man. "Egil is a good friend of the family and there are better ways to solve this conflict."

"We shall let Ratopher have a look."

"Very well."

"We should slain this creature while we still can."

"Ow, bother. Why are you so keen to do such terrible thing?" Grumbles the domo. "It´s just a child, not the hell pit´s snake."

"What do you know, you feathered dog?" The guards menace him.

"Temper, temper. Watch your tongues, gentlemen. My master will hear this and perhaps he might be tempted to cut them."

"Little stooge!"

"Blood lovers."

"All right, that is enough, by Amon." The Vizier intervenes. "Micer Cheshi will stay as our guest and will fulfill his duties."

"Thank you so much, sire."

"Blue chicken!"

"Never mind. (Ehem) I am very grateful and honoured to be here, your majesty."

"We shall be honoured to have you around." Nods Theti. "Necket, take the boy to Ratopher´s room."

"Yes, your highness."

"Mr. Persosicles, you can now bring your goods."

"Thank you, your excellency. I shall bring them at once." He leads the rest of the passengers outside.

"Well, that was some show." Cheshi softly tosses his clothes. "Now, young master. You should be aware that I am here as your assistant, to teach you our customs and language, not as your babysitter. Did I make myself clear?"

"So Micer Cid wants to keep his promise and take me to your country."

"Good guess. But I am warning you that I am a fair domo, not a nursery."

"All right. But I am not some kid."

"Maybe not, but as far as I can tell you are rude and poor in some aspects. Is good that you get along with all kinds of people, but in the North, you will be adressing men that do not admit such attitude of pride."

"If you say so."

"How are you going to teach him?" Asks Tiya.

"You´ll see. We shall begin tomorrow." Chishu follows a servant to his room.

"If you ask me, he looks just like a bird. A parrot or a hornbill."

"He does." Papyrus glances at Theti. "Well, at least, I will be learning some manners."

" (Giggle) Yes, but I don´t think our domo is easily going to tame our humble little fisherman."

"By Horus that that is true."

Once in his room, Cheshi glances at his things. Micer Cid wasn´t beating around the bush with this kid, not a single bit. He takes his old feathered short cloak and sees some guards take Wagyl to one of the rooms. He has to make sure that those Egyptians don´t hurt him. This domo life surely is tough!

He puts on the cloth, turning himself into a bird of blue feathers and big beak, a mixture of a hornbill and a kookaburra, and gently flies to the room´s window where he can watch everything. This little bird trick was taught to him by his father, is the best way to make sure that everything works and goes well. Ah! Here comes the young master.

Well, he has the best sit in town to see it.

_"Ti giri e cerchi di parlare _  
><em>Da quale sogno vuoi tornare <em>  
><em>Da quale angolo lontano <em>  
><em>Ombre a rincorrersi sul muro <em>  
><em>Mi viene incontro il tuo profumo <em>  
><em>E' un mare calmo l'incoscienza <em>  
><em>E ho bisogno di te <em>  
><em>Pazienza <em>  
><em>Che strani giorni amore <em>  
><em>Si muovono le nuvole <em>  
><em>Onde a toccare il cielo davanti a noi <em>  
><em>Dammi le tue mani <em>  
><em>Sei entrato senza far rumore <em>  
><em>Hai preso tutte le parole <em>  
><em>Ed hai sprecato ogni mia forza <em>  
><em>Una rincorsa per le scale <em>  
><em>Un'altra strada da sbagliare <em>  
><em>Non ho mai fatto penitenza <em>  
><em>Bastavi tu <em>  
><em>Pazienza <em>  
><em>Che strani giorni amore <em>  
><em>Si cercano le nuvole <em>  
><em>Onde a bucare il cielo davanti a noi <em>  
><em>Prendimi le mani <em>  
><em>Che strani giorni amore <em>  
><em>Si cercano le nuvole <em>  
><em>E darsi tutto e farsi male <em>  
><em>E andare a fondo, a fondo per cercare <em>  
><em>Svegliati, sali su, fino a me <em>  
><em>Brilla già in ogni via la tua luce <em>  
><em>Chissà se avremo un'occasione <em>  
><em>Ancora un cambio di stagione <em>  
><em>Io benedico la tua assenza <em>  
><em>Beata me <em>  
><em>Pazienza <em>  
><em>Che strani giorni amore <em>  
><em>Leggeri tra le nuvole <em>  
><em>E resta addosso il male e il bene <em>  
><em>Nascondo tutto, tutto nelle vene <em>  
><em>Come sorridi tu, nessuno <em>  
><em>Come mi guardi tu, nessuno <em>  
><em>Oltre satelliti e aquiloni, seguirti ancora <em>  
><em>Arriverà domani <em>  
><em>Splende già in ogni via quella tua luce"<em>

* * *

><p>Yes, Cheshi is inspired in Zazu, in the Broadway version.<p>

He is quite a pain sometimes but others, you even agree with him.

Next stop: The Sky Snake


	4. The Sky Snake

Author´s note: Glad that you liked Cheshi. He is quite funny to work with, but let us head for the Court of Blood and other important spots. Our Rain God is keeping a good eye on Egypt and is ready to act, as well as our villains.

Egypt beware!

Songs belong to TLK Musical and Danny Elfman.

* * *

><p><strong>4. The Sky Snake<strong>

Just a few strokes of light can get into the thick walls the Court. This island of hell is always covered with storms to prevent its inmates to escape. Quite a genious touch for some although the prisioners are already sick mad with the man that put them behind bars and that still alive, although lost for some time in the limbo. No matter. They still can have his minions for lunch.

One shaggy looking raven lands near the Rain God, he brings news from Thebes.

"Hey, boss. We got a situation."

"Do tell."

"Amesh is on the move."

"Oh, brother. I wonder why Merenre didn´t send him on a leaky boat to the sea or proclaim him King of Fools. Dear me! Hmph. That guy must have heard of the boy of the tattoos."

"Yes."

"Well, since it´s been a long time after our last apparition in Egypt, how about if we do it with some style?"

"You got that." The bird turned into a white bat. "Although is hard with a country ruled by a woman."

"Alcor, my sister Gaia is a woman and rules Nature. There isn´t much ado about it."

"All right, so what do we do?"

"Let´s send a real master of this kind of situations. Our evil prince will surely look for help from Seth´s minions and to answer his call, we must send one of our most brilliant members." He heads for a cell that looks empty. But in a corner, a man with a long greasy hair is sitting with a fixed eye on the corridor. "Guy. Don´t tell me, you have been dreaming that again?"

"What of it?" He doesn´t even flinch. (Jeremy Irons talking, dundun dun)

"You really should consider not kicking the sleeping herbs out."

"You tell that piglet. Drinking the potions when nobody´s watching."

"Those three piglets are in charge of the medicines, but yes, I will tell him. Anyway, I have a job for you."

"Please tell me is about killing someone important." The gash on his right eyes shines and a cruel smile beams.

"I have just remembered why are you here. Regicide."

"It is a charming one, isn´t it?"

"Quite. But try controlling yourself and those three dogs of yours."

"That I will. If you send anyone else, try to select someone who does not snoop. I hate snoopers."

"I will do the selection, thank you." Abra walks away. "Memo to myself: I must find a way to entertain Guy while he is in the cell."

"Got that. Who else is going?"

"Let´s leave it to good old Guy for now. Then we will see."

Guy appears through Thebes in a gush of wind followed by his three minions. These three lycaons that can appear human, Aisha, Taito and Gru. They are ready for the task as Aisha can call the rest of their herd to finish jobs.

"All right. No mistakes this time. I want you to find this bad prince and tell me all the details. And please, make sure that Gru does not eat food from the posts. Discretion, my loves, discretion over all."

"You got tha one, boss. The Sky Snake shall be proud of us."

"Make sure that is true."

"_He called us slobbering!_

_Said we were mangy!_

_Did I hear stupid?_

_Huh?_

_Tell us again- gee_  
><em>It's so incredible<em>

_That you're so rude_

_When you're so edible_

_When you are food!_

_It's time to chow down_

_Chow down!_  
><em>Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-chow down<em>

_I'm chompin' at the bit, baby_

_My stomach's on the growl, son_

_Chow down!_  
><em>Chow down!<em>  
><em>You both been invited on a date<em>  
><em>Two courses handed to us on a plate<em>  
><em>We'll have you raw, won't be long to wait<em>  
><em>Seeing you're already brown<em>  
><em>Chow down!<em>  
><em>Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-chow down!<em>

_Your ribs are looking so tasty_

_Such chewy little chops, chums_

_Eat up!_

_Now wasn't it her mom who ate your dad?_

_And having parents eaten makes us mad_

_We're gonna settle up the score a tad_

_We've never had a snack of such renown_  
><em>Chow down!<em>  
><em>Chow down!<em>

_Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-_

_What, Ed? What is it?_

_Hey, did we order this dinner to go?_

_No_

_Well, there it goes!_

_I think we should begin the meal from scratch_  
><em>So many juicy segments to detach<em>  
><em>Be good as gold for you're as good as carved<em>

_Here, kitty kitty..._

_We're __starved!"_

Aisha walks the first one and smells Amesh in no time. They find him in a house along with all his allies.

"We should go in there and have a mess around. (Laughs)" Says Taito.

"Sisisisi." Nods vigorously Gru.

"Hold your tacos right there, buds. We have to hear this." Aisha stops them in their tracks and they listen carefully.

"This can´t go on. First that bratt and now that girl as Pharaoh. We must act."

"How? Each time we try something, that boy spoils it."

"Exactly. That brat, chosen of the gods. We must get rid of him first and I know a way to achieve it. We shall kill that cursed child so that Alcatraz starts a war with my dear niece while we get rid of that fisherman." Amesh as always selling his chickens before killing them.

"Good idea."

"It´s brilliant."

"This is what we will do."

"You know what? We should have get in there and eat them whole." Says Taito.

"Nep. Guy will like to hear this. And as for Mr. A Mess Up Everything, there will be time to bite his head off."

" (Chuckles and sticks out his tongue)" Gru is surely happy to hear that.

"Now what do we do?"

"Let´s go tell the boss. Then we will see to the kid."

"This gotta be good."

"_Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws_

_I wanna do it_

_Let's draw straws_

_Jack said we should work together_

_Three of a kind_

_Birds of a feather_

_Now and forever_

_Wheeee_

_La, la, la, la, la_

_Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight_

_Throw away the key and then _

_Turn off all the lights_

_First, we're going to set some bait_

_Inside a nasty trap and wait_

_When he comes a-sniffing we will_

_Snap the trap and close the gate_

_Wait! I've got a better plan _

_To catch this big red lobster man_

_Let's pop him in a boiling pot _

_And when he's done we'll butter him up_

_Kidnap the Sandy Claws_

_Throw him in a box_

_Bury him for ninety years _

_Then see if he talks_

_Then Mr. Oogie Boogie man_

_Can take the whole thing over then_

_He'll be so pleased, I do declare_

_That he will cook him rare_

_Wheeee!_

_I say that we take a cannon _

_Aim it at his door and then_

_Knock three times and when he anwers_

_Sandy Claws will be no more_

_You're so stupid, think now_

_If we blow him up into smithereens_

_We may lose some pieces_

_And the Jack will beat us black and green_

_Kidnap the Sandy Claws_

_Tie him in a bag_

_Throw him in the ocean_

_Then see if he is sad_

_Because Mr. Oogie Boogie id the meanest guy around_

_If I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out of town_

_He'll be so pleased by our success_

_That he'll reward us too, I bet_

_Perhaps he'll make his special brew_

_Of snake and spider stew_

_Ummm!_

_We're his little henchmen_

_And we take our job with pride_

_We do our best to please him_

_And stay on his good side_

_I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb_

_I'm not the dumb one _

_You're no fun_

_Shut up!_

_Make me_

_I've got something, listen now_

_This one is real good, you'll see_

_We'll send a present to his door_

_Upon there'll be a note to read_

_Now, in the box we'll wait and hide_

_Until his curiousity_

_Entices him to look inside_

_And then we'll have him_

_One, two, three_

_Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick_

_Lock him for ninety years, see what makes him tick_

_Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits_

_Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks_

_Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see_

_Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key."_

* * *

><p>Hahaha! The Court of Blood in action! Who knows if Abra will send someone else, even worse than Guy and his trio of loonatics.<p>

Enjoy the ride!

Next stop: One Lonely Number


	5. One Lonely Number

Author´s note: Back in the field after some break and ready to take the world. We resume our story with new characters, trouble ahead and more mysteries. So, not much to say except for this wonderful Book Fair that we have now in Spain each year and that is now being held.

Papyrus is not only going to have it hard with Seth but also with something else...

Songs belong to Within Temptation and Lagarto Amarillo (Yellow Lizard).

* * *

><p><strong>5. One Lonely Number<strong>

Ratopher examines Wagyl for a long while before speaking.

"Do you know his kind of tattoos?" Asks the fisherman.

"Yes, yes I do. They are used in temples and medicine to protect the bearer from poison like Persosicles said. Especially this one." The drawing of a monstrous face is painted in the forearm. With its tongue sticked out, it looks greedy and laughing.

"By Horus! What is that?"

"This one is the core of the whole drawing, my boy. It represents one of the demons that guard the Upper Haven."

"It´s hideous." Comments Papyrus and Chesi snorts in the window.

"Maybe but they do they task perfectly. I see nothing fiendish in this boy." The priest glances at Wagyl with a fatherly looking and the child smiles.

"Well, that is good for you, little one. Glad you didn´t end up with those guards." Smiles the fisherman.

"Papyrus." Theti comes in. "Ratopher, what is the veredict?"

"I see nothing strange in this child."

"Then he may go back with the other passengers." Smiles the young pharaoh.

"Just one question, why is the in blue?" Says the young man.

Cheshi sighs and takes off his cloak, appearing human again.

"Blue ink is sacred, you silly boy." The majordomo smacks him. "Sorry if I heard that last part."

"Is all right. So, it´s sacred."

"Yes, madam. Let´s see. White ink is used for painting scenes of myths, red ink is for legal issues, green is to ask for help and black is for formal tattoos. But black is also the universal ink, the one of the Wise."

"Very interesting."

"Ink has all those colours?" Papyrus rises an eyebrow.

"You should learn that. Green ink may become in handy to ask for help."

"All right, all right. Geez."

"Golden Ink can only be used by the Emperor of the Sky himself."

"Wow. By Horus! Hu?"

Wagyl looks through his pockets and takes out a small blue bottle and points at the fisherman. Then speaks a few words in an unknown language.

"What did he say?"

"I am surprised myself cuz it is a very old version of my own mother tongue but I shall translate. He said that you have been kind to him, that he likes you and wishes to repay you." Blinks Cheshi.

"How?" Papyrus looks at the majordomo while Wagyl slyly bites the tip of one of his fingers, picks some ink from inside the small bottle and paints a small dragon head in the fisherman´s side. "Hu?" The child smiles at him and the fisherman notices the drawing. "But..." Wagyl speaks again.

"Is good, Messer Papyrus. He says it will protect you from danger and that a good friend of him told him about you and that you would earn it." Cheshi is surprised about what he is translating but hides it. "A one eye friend, Wagyl?" The domo sees the child nod. "He must be talking about Shen (Shán), one of my master´s servants."

"If you say so. Say, Wagyl, aren´t you bored of just being inside in the boat. If you like you can stay with us while Persosicles is in town. Poly will be glad to meet you." The little boy smiles.

"Very well but try not forgetting about me." Says Theti.

"I won´t. C´me on!" They walk towards the courtyard.

"Papyrus has made another new friend. I feel a bit jealous."

"Alas, for one is one lonely number but do not worry, Theti. You shouldn´t deal so much on the topic. We have a lot of things to do."

"You are right." She goes to her chores. Ratopher stays behind. Wagyl is not a monster but he has sensed something strange in him. Something he can barely describe.

"_After,  
>the cold darkness,<br>in the heart of the forest.  
>Where birds are singing,<br>for the new born sun_

_In the womb of the leaves,_  
><em>on the branches of the trees,<em>  
><em>lies the treasure of the morning,<em>  
><em>the pearls of light.<em>

_Carried away by thee truculence of my world,_  
><em>I got lost in the search for enlightenment,<em>  
><em>The blue rain covered my roots and I forgot where I came from.<em>

_Carried away by thee truculence of my world,_  
><em>I got lost in the search for enlightenment,<em>  
><em>The blue rain covered my roots and I forgot where I came from<em>_."_

Meanwhile, a young man walks the streets. First day in Egypt and Persosicles has to get in trouble. A hoodoo with all its letters and consequences. Oh, well. At least, Cheshi and him are not going to stay long in this country. Is not like he does not like travelling but this hot air feels like a boiling cauldron.

Hu?

He spots then a group of men. One of them is Amesh, a strange looking woman and some noble folks. Not good at all. Geez, when his father talked about Merenre´s brother, he though of someone a bit more older but this one is young and is absolutely impossible. Good thing his plans always go wrong. Hu? A young girl passes him by and goes away. Trying to steal his purse, hu? Nice try but you are messing with the wrong guy, sweetheart.

Tiya tries to find the purse she has just stolen but she can´t find it anywhere. By Bes, how come...?

"Looking for this?" The young man plays with the leather bag in front of her. The princess of thieves frowns. He is clearly older than her, about eighteen years old but has no right no mock her.

"Give me that."

"Sorry but it´s mine. And if you have some pride, you should now that winner´s keepers."

"All right, all right. Wait a second, I know you. You are one of Persosicles passengers."

"Aye. And I am on my way to the market to earn some coins."

"Oh, yeah? Like how?"

"Just watch and learn from the master." He smiles and walks towards the bazar where all of Thebes is spending the morning.

"You know, Chepsi? I think this boy is a bit over himself."

The boy places himself in a corner and waits while playing a Pan flute which little by little goes gathering a little crowd. When all is set, he smiles and talks.

"Dear and proud people of Thebes, my name is Sal and I come from a far away place where tales of Egypt are brought to us as treasures from the gods." What he is saying is true, stories from the Double Kingdom are presents that are directly send to the King and his Court. The Egyptians look pretty happy when they hear this. "To repay such kindness and honoured such beautiful town, allow me to be your minstrel on this day, the skäld that shall bring to you stories from the further North." This even captures Tiya and so the tales begin.

Sal tells stories about the terrible North Wind and his beloved Ice Queen who bring harsh winters to the land, while their dear and kind hearted daughter Snow heralds the end of the season. Also, the adventures of brave hero Unkajariq, duels with mighty trolls and stories about the gods. The little crowd becomes a large one and in the end, Sal has earned more than enough money to live one month without worries.

"_May Lady Luck be with you, _

_If you are then… _

_The Greatest Captain, _

_When you want. _

_One big smoker _

_Of the Berbers._

_One truck driver then__, _

_Or perhaps of trains._

_One great flighter__, _

_Tray__ barman __perhaps__, _

_The CD of your own songs._

_Ace of all the decks__, _

_Who leads all from under the table__… _

_Daradadadada… _

**_Sea of drinkers, sun song, law of laws__, _**

**_You are always doing your will__… _**

**_Sea of drinkers, sun song, King of kings__, _**

**_Let me know if you´re here__… _**

_Burning down burners_

_Of Flag staff._

_Passing the one who pass_

_The papers along._

_Living feelings_

_That are short lived__, _

_Or summer writter_

_In Las Vegas._

_Fighter among fighters__, _

_Forks are now for sale_

_Or pockets__ are now to pick._

_Dreamer over all dreamers__, _

_Who is putting a homer bureau__… _

_Daradadadada… _

_Chorus_

_I have a box of boxes, _

_Of reasons,_

_and a sample display of of opinions,_

_for anyone who wants to draw conclusions_

_for anyone who wants to draw conclusions… _

_Robbing robbers_

_Along frontiers__, _

_Crushing them and hey! _

_Whenever you like._

_Minstrel over minstrels__, _

_Cop in a merchant boat__, _

_Or crew of a dinghy._

_Cry out loud your songs__, _

_Always look upon ahead_

_And let them hear ye… _

_Daradadadada… _

_Chorus_

_Minstrel over minstrels, _

_Fighter over fighters__, _

_Fork sell over all sellers__, _

_Cd of your songs (to the end)."_

"I must admit that you are pretty good."

"Thanks, is all in how much heart you put into it. Come to think of it, I have something to tell your pharaoh."

"Theti? She will love a story."

"No doubt about it but what I have to tell her is dead serious." His brown eyes shine under the spiky hair.

Not far from them, the mandrill Shetani has heard it all. He knows exactly what he has to do next.

* * *

><p>Oh yes!<p>

Sal is based in my big brother in some way.

He is going to stay for a long while and yes, the girls will have a big deal ahead.

What is Amesh up to?

Next Stop: Laelaps and Teumessian


	6. Laelaps and Teumessian

Author´s note: A good story always takes time but fear not, cuz we will make it through in the end. Wagyl has many things to reveal and yes, Sal is going to "chill up" the place but let´s leave you in the fry. More interesting!

To avoid confusions, please read this chapter slowly and taking your time. The names of the spirit are put according to their function, their behaviour not the order. Enjoy!

Song belongs to Runrig.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Laelaps and Teumessian<strong>

While Cheshi is keeping an eye, Papyrus decides to get to know Wagyl a little better. He might not speak Egyptian but perhaps, there is another way to talk to him. Poly is playing with him in the garden, chasing the butterflies and the fish inside the pond. They really have made a bond in record time.

"Hi" The fisherman smiles. "Ah, I wanted to thank you for, well, this." Much to the boy´s surprised, Poly translates with even more ease than Cheshi as if that strange language is also his mother tongue. "Ahm. Where did you learn that?"

"Far away country. Upper Haven." Papyrus blinks. Did he say what he thinks he has heard? (Huhuhu, now that´s some clue!)

"By Horus. Say, Wagyl. Where did you get the tattoos?"

"Hm." The child whispers in Poly´s ear who smiles widely.

"Hakukawa´s temple. Grand Priest."

"Hakukawa... Wait. Isn´t that the River God?" His friends smile with a nod. Correct answer. "So, you used to live in a temple. How come you live with a tamer?"

"Wagyl sees world. Seeks for his friends."

"Friends?" Another nod. "I dunno you, but I think that those friends are not the usual thing."

"Papyrus wants to see Wagyl´s friends?"

"Yes, if you guys don´t mind of course." Poly grabs his hand and walks to his room where he keeps many of his scrolls with stories of the North. Why is he doing that?

"Wagyl´s friends." Points at a strange circle with a fox and a hound running around in an endless chase.

"Hu?"

"Hiya!" Sal walks in followed by Tiya. Poly and Wagyl greet him with a big hug. "Hey, is so good to see you two are doing great!"

"And you are?"

"Sal, Salvador. I travel along with Cheshi. And am old friend of these two." Say the young man. "You must be Papyrus, right?"

"Ah ha."

"Pleasure. Wow. Poly, you are my hero, have I told you that? You have the Tales of Fehu! You rule!"

"The what?"

"This scrolls. The Tales of Fehu are the myths of my country and others around the whole world. This one is great. Laelaps and Teumessian, the always perfect hunting dog against the always fleeing fox. Great story, really."

"I get it now. But why does Wagyl says this are his friends?"

"Well. I have no idea. But, let me think. Ow." Sal finds another scroll that looks much more interesting. Two strange looking snakes with a fox, a wolf and a strange looking dog and other animals in a river. "I explain this one. All right so, have you heard of the Two Brothers? Haku and Abra?" Papyrus nods. Ratopher who is listening from the door pays all his attention.

"The who?" Tiya has no idea.

"The two first gods, born from the silent Nothing. Hakukawa, the oldest, River God, Spirit of the Forest, king of gods among other one thousand titles and names, and his little brother Abradiçra, Rain god, King of Men, Master of Swords and Lord of the Forge along with another thousand titles. As you can see here they are in the Upper Haven, land above the clouds and pouring the rain to the Middle Kingdom, that is us, and they are two dragon snakes making a circle while biting each other´s tail. Haku in the upper side, is the River of the Sky, who carries souls and flows life and death all around the world, while Abra, below, pours rain down and sometimes souls that reincarnate. Is simple." Tiya and Papyrus have to admit that thanks to his explanation, it is.

"All right, but what about the other animals?"

"Let´s see. When the Two Brothers created the world, some spirit animals were born from their bodies and although this first creatures stayed in the Upper Haven, all the animals from our world come from them. Are you following?" They nod. "Good. The first to come out were the first stars from the burning sea that encircles the sacred land, then the fire melt the ice inside the Upper Haven and made out a river. Simple. The ice and the mist went then to the far side of the world." He goes pointing. "Two opposites that must always dwell together. From the star dust, came out the first spirits, that were Roshi and Hachi." Points at the cat and dog.

"Hey, that is the cat that lives in the tower over the river."

"Good of you to know him. Roshi (Roku-shin) which means sixth spirit is the Master of the Sacred Brush, and Hachi, the eight spirit, is the dog who guards the Upper Haven. To tell the truth, Six is the number of Harmony, the number of Creation (The world was created in six days and the last one, God rest) and Eight is the Limitless number, of the two snakes. Interesting if you think it through. Ehm. All right, so dog and cat do not get along but their are even numbers, they are positive forces that is important because spirits are divided according to that."

"To their numbers? How come?"

"Because the first spirits were named with numbers in many cases." That makes sense now. "All right. So, the next one was the fox who came out of Haku´s nape and at first, he was silver coloured and helped building the world although it was quite a naughty one. He was named Birú, the second one. The dual spirit. Naughty and yet, wise. Then from Haku´s eyes came the wolf and the coyote, builders of the Middle Earth, our land to them. The wolf, Ichi, the Ace, the First one becomes it came out of the right eye, the esence of God, and the Coyote, Yonshi, the fourth, the one of periods, the one who holds, the Minstrel. And many others like the spider, the snake, the horse, etc. But one of the most important came out when Haku streched himself over the land after the big rain so that people knew that he was happy. That was the Rainbow snake, in other words, Wagyl." Sal smiles at the child. Tiya and Papyrus are speechless. Does that mean that he has something to do with this spirit?

"But the dog and the fox?"

"Ow, forgot that, sorry. When the world was created by the fox, the coyote and the wolf, the first one started some pranks that the gods did not like. So, Dosu, the dragon, the twelfth spirit, the one of the Cosmic Order send Hachi to catch Birú who started running like the wind and so started a never ending chase in which the dog represents the wind and the fox, a shooting star, always chasing one another."

"I think I understand. But if Wagyl has something to do with all this, why is he with a tamer?"

"Maybe he got lost. Is not so strange, Egil has said many times that he has been looking for Wagyl´s home for quite some time."

"By Bes, spirits do get lost?"

"Aye, madam. Spirits live between the different stratums of the world and watch over life and death. And sometimes, do get lost. When that happens, the other spirits send in the Dyr, strange looking creatures that can smell the track of spirits although they are quite unfriendly and ugly, if you pardon the expresion."

"So, maybe there is one of those whatever things looking for Wagyl." The child looks at Poly who is translating everything for him.

"Perhaps. The Dyr are the guardians of the World of the Spirits and always make sure that no spirit, or shin, goes stray."

"Well, we will shall see to it."

"Great and, speaking about important matters, I have came across this Amesh guy in the streets and he is up to no good that´s for sure." Says Salvador. Papyrus frowns.

"Always trying to get the throne. Why does he not give up, by Horus!"

"Weed hardly dies, honey. I am on my way to talk to Pharaoh. If that throne thief has heard about Wagyl, we best be careful."

"You got that." Nods Papyrus and they all walk to find Theti. "Come to think of it, why do you know so much about this?"

"When you live in a house like mine, filled with scrolls, minstrel songs and things like that, the unusual thing is to not know them."

"By Horus!" That sounds great.

"_Book of golden stories_

_Days of open roads_

_Now the autumn leaves are fallin'_

_We'll meet on the edges_

_Memories , no regrets_

_Now the minstrel boy is callin'_

_Refrain_

_**But as long as I can see the morning**_

_**In miracles, much more than I can say**_

_**It's enough to keep me still believing**_

_**In drifting hearts so far away**_

_You took me through the pages_

_Good happiness is shared_

_Lost in the web of changes_

_This could be the last dance_

_Waltzing in the rain_

_'Till the Minstrel comes to save us_

_Refrain x2_

_Yes, as long as I can see the morning_

_And blossom comes to bud again in spring_

_It's enough to keep me still believing_

_Your memory is everything_

_Book of golden stories_

_Book of golden stories..._

_days of olden notes_

_Now the autumn leaves are fallin'_

_Book of golden stories..."_

* * *

><p>The whole Spirit story is mine, so please don´t use it without my permision.<p>

Now, we now what is cooking, we can head towards action!

Next stop: Out of Heaven


	7. Out of Heaven

Author´s note: After the long explanation of the last chapter, I think we all deserve some nice action, movement, drama! I´m taking my time these days but all for a good reason. On Friday, I am off for the weekend because I have a wedding. But I´ll back as soon as possible.

The Court of Blood is on the move!

Songs belong to Within Temptation and Nightwish.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Out of Heaven<strong>

Aisha, Taito and Gru are waiting at the doors of the palace. Guy is about to arrive to present himself to Pharaoh. And afterwards, reporting for Abra. Not bad for the first day although, it is hard to come up with a plan to find Wagyl and take it back to his place.

"Well? Did you followed Amesh?" Guy is now well dressed and ready for the audition.

"Yep. He has a big plan on the move. He wants to blackmail that Queen and anger the spirits."

"So much for villains creativity. And did you get all the details?"

"Aye."

"Good. Now let´s see what colours does this Theti have for eyes." They walk inside where many noblemen are presenting their loyalties to the crown. Guy spots Papyrus easily and smiles. "And there is our little bundle of joy." Wagyl is next to the fisherman. A grin appears in his face for a few seconds before bowing before Pharaoh. "Life, force and Strenght, lord of the Double Kingdom. My name is Guy L. Pride, I am a noble man of a near country."

"What business do you have in Egypt, Sir Guy?"

"Just a few for my king. I have heard wonderful things about your land and I am honoured to be here before you, your gracious." Taito, Aisha and Gru hold a snigger. If Guy is sucking up to someone, that means he is up to something. And often, that he does not like his adressee.

"What position do you have?"

"Governor or Administrator." The gray hairs of his black bob make him look a bit more older. Most of the court nods but Papyrus frowns, there is something about this man that he does not like because Wagyl looks a bit scared and Ratopher seems a bit unsure.

"Then please, feel welcome."

"I will, your grace. And if there is anything I can do for you, please tell me." Only a few notice the black tattooes in his right arm but they say nothing and see him leave.

"Quite an elegant fellow." Says the Grand Vizier.

"Indeed."

XXXX

Back in the courtyard, Sal is introduced to Pharaoh. Theti smiles widely. Salvador is quite a young, handsome and witty character. And what´s best, he is staying along Poly and Cheshi. And speaking of the domo, when he hears Papyrus mentioning Guy, he goes all pale.

"Oh, dear. I can´t believe you just let him walk away like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, dear me. You didn´t take notice of his tattooes?"

"Yes but they were not like Wagyl´s. They were strange and a bit horrifying."

"You Egyptians are so ignorant of the world! Guy L. Pride is a well known criminal!" Says Cheshi.

"WHAT?"

"What I´ve just said. Guy is a murderer. A regicide. He is one of the prisioners of Sunken Island, the prison for the worst creatures on earth. He is also a member of the Court of Blood."

"The what?"

" (Sigh) It is an ancient brotherhood of all the inmates of Sunken Island. Its origins are quite dark but its rom baro, its leader, is the Rain God. All the members have done horrible crimes and in order to redeem themselves and leave the island forever, they must proof themselves to their chieftain and gain his forgiveness. Is a bit complicated."

"So, this man killed a king?"

"His brother, to be exact. Guy loves slaying important folks. Anyway, can you remember the drawings he had in his skin?"

"Yes."

"Then you must have seen a big wolf with only one eye, the symbol of the Court of Blood." Cheshi draws it in a piece of papyrus. The boy´s heart stops dead. That creature, one eye. It´s...

_"The child without a name grew up to be the hand_

_To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand_

_The choice he'd made he could not comprehend_

_His blood a grim secret they had to command_

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life_

_He prayed for both but was denied_

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed_

_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?_

_So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?_

_Will all our sins be justified?_

_The curse of his powers tormented his life_

_Obeying the crown was a sinister price_

_His soul was tortured by love and by pain_

_He surely would flee but the oath made him stay_

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life_

_He prayed for both but was denied_

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed_

_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?_

_So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?_

_Will all our sins be justified?_

_Please forgive me for the sorrow, for leaving you in fear_

_For the dreams we had to silence, that's all they'll ever be_

_Still I'll be the hand that serves you_

_Though you'll not see that it is me_

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed_

_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?_

_So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?_

_Will all our sins be justified?"_

**InTerrUptinG oUr gaME… THis ONe diD Not KNow hOw to PLay… PRoperLY****. ****NighTMAre of PEOple liKE tHIs PuNY priEST. I Am thy HANd Of SOrrOW. DO YoU KNoW THis ONe, RiVEr CHilD? QUIte NAUghtY… QuITE thE NAUghtiEST of THEM ALL. WhAT A bIG EYeS YOU hAvE, CHilD.**

That wolf, that nighmare creature that he met in the village. Now he is sure. The wolf is far from done with him and Egypt.

"Not him, not this beast." Mutters the boy.

"Am afraid, young master, that it is. The one-eyed terror has still things to do in Egypt."

XXX

Guy waits for sunset and goes to a shore where he throws a stone into the waters of the Nile. After a few seconds, Abra appears in the surface of the water sitting in his favourite spot of the island, the belltower.

"Well?"

"Ahmes has decided himself. He will blackmail the Egyptians and bring the anger of the Spirit World. And to do so, he has the help of Aso, the Nubian Queen."

"I see. Well, in that case, we will act before he does. I shall send someone to hustle things a little bit. Papyrus will surely act but our goal is that dim witted prince, don´t you forget about it."

"I won´t, my lord."

"You, Guy, will make sure that Ahmes stays away from the crown, no matter the costs and if there is any Aker minion around, you know what to do."

"Aye, sir." The image disappears. "Time to set the playground. Oh, boys! Is party time, my darlings!"

"YES!" The three lycaons bark at once.

Meanwhile, a strange dream full of fire, ghost and dreadful creatures wakes up Maestro from his slumber. He lives between worlds and serves Hakuwaka in his quest to keep balance between creatures, but this dream cannot be good. They must act and fast before Abra rushes things too much.

Maestro bounces around his etereal little space with the whirlwind that is his legs and with a movement of his hands, the coloured and strange walls formed a window where the head of the River God appears.

"What is it, my good friend?"

"Am afraid, I have a bad foretelling. Wagyl is on Earth, we do know that, but terrible things are about to happen due to his presence."

"Then we must act." The white dragon moves his ears.

"Yes, we must. But we must not disturb the Realm of the Spirits or Enaguda will send his soul catchers to erase men."

"Very well, I shall leave this to you, Maestro. But please, be careful. The balance between Middle Earth and the Spirit Land is very important."

"I will handle it with all the care in the universe."

"Go now and do not doubt to call our friends if you need them."

"_Riddler Riddler ask me why  
>The birds fly free on a mackerel sky<br>Ask me whither goes the wind  
>Whence the endless tick-tick stream begins<em>

_Make me guess if the earth is flat or round  
>Set a guessing if fantasies are unbound<br>If tales aren't just for children to see  
>That it's peace if sleep walks with me<em>

_As you wish  
>For kingdom come<br>The one to know all the answers  
>You think you dwell in wisdoms sea<br>Still sweet ignorance is the key  
>To a poet's paradise<br>Challenge the Riddler and you will see..._

_Riddler Riddler ask me why  
>All mothers beneath the Earth and sky<br>Hold their children's hands for a while  
>Their hearts forever - yours and mine<em>

_Make me wonder what's the meaning of life  
>What's the use to be born and then die<br>Make me guess who's the one  
>Behind the mask of Father and Son<em>

_As you wish..._

_For nature hates virginity  
>I wish to be touched<br>Not by the hands of where's and why's  
>But by the Oceans' minds<em>

_As you wish..."_

* * *

><p>Who will Abra send this time?<p>

Who is Maestro and how will he help our friends?

What is Ahmes up to?

Next stop: The Reign of Fire


	8. The Reign of Fire

Author´s note: I have been taking a look at my list of villains and you guys can start shaking cuz there is plenty of them. Papyrus is not going to have it easy. But you´ll see!

I must admit that Botticelli "The Witch Doctor" (and one of my favourite own villains) is a bit of a mixture between Robbie Rotten, his actor Stefán Karl Stefánson and the Witch Doctor in the Cartoon DK video of the song. (The poor guy is always suffering from this pun). So here is one short chapter to check out what is Abra doing before going back to the palace.

Songs belong to Cartoon DK and Ana María Walch (is an Spanish song for children).

* * *

><p><strong>8. The Reign of Fire<strong>

Abra is the boss and that is final. No question about it. At least, not until you are on a mission. And crossing the seas. Trying not to be caught. But specially when you are heading to a place where more than a 99% of the ground is raging lava. Nothing serious, really!

Botticelli is a serious man. He is the famous Witch Doctor, the terror of the World of Ink, the master of Black nWhite. A celebrity, by all means! But this is really too much. Even if it is to look for that good for nothing of Smaug. That dragon and his troop of knuckel heads have never beaten the Trementine Brothers but Abra wanted his help to put Ahmes in real trouble. And although Botticelli has convinced him that he could do a thing or two about it, he still wants Smaug Kamek, the Earthquake dragon for this mission.

And so, the Witch Doctor is here. Trying to save his clothes from being barbacued. Good thing he could appear and disappear but still, he is more than unconfortable. His poor ink is not going to put it up as it runs along his skin.

Once he reaches the stone bridge, he glances at the guards. Smaug uses toads, frogs, mosquitoes, weasels and some other creatures for his evil deeds and more often, his whims. But Botticelli shrugs a sneer and walks to the henchman.

"Evening. I am here to see your master."

"And you are?"

"You are kidding right? You do not know me?" Big no. "Some people can´t just read the newspapers from time to time. I am BOTTICELLI! THE WITCH DOCTOR!"

"The one of the song? You know..."

"_I told the witch doctor I was in love with you_

_I told the witch doctor I was in love with you_

_And then the witch doctor, he told me what to do_

_He said that ..._

_(Chorus:)_

_Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang _

_Walla walla, bing bang_

_Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang_

_Walla walla, bing bang..._

_Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang _

_Walla walla, bing bang_

_Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang _

_Walla walla, bing bang_

_I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true_

_I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice_

_And then the witch doctor, he gave me this advice_

_He said to ..._

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_Now, you've been keeping love from me_

_Just like you were a miser_

_And I'll admit I wasn't very smart_

_So I went out and found myself_

_A guy that's so much wiser_

_And he taught me the way to win your heart_

_My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to say_

_My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to do_

_I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you_

_Oh, Baby ..._

_(Repeat Chorus)_"

"Memo to myself: I must strangle whoever wrote that stupid song." The man deeply frowns. "Would you just open the stupid gate and be quiet?"

"But I still don´t don´t know you."

"What do you want? My ID card? Geeesh! Just go tell your master that Botticelli is here"

"But wasn´t there painter called like that?"

"Just move it, you slimeball!" The guard sends one of his partners to do the job. "I need to start a world press. The Egyptians and some folks know of this world as much as I do about knitting."

"All right, you can come in. Although I still think you are the one of the song."

"Sing it again and I swear there be frog legs for dinner." He reaches the throne room where the large earth dragon awaits for his food. "Evening, Smaug. Abra sends me with a message."

"Can´t that wait? I am trying to eat."

"And I am trying to deliver a message."

"You have no sense of humour."

"Of course I do. Other thing is when I have to deal with people who have never heard of me."

"This is the Ancient Times, Botti. Be known everywhere requires being like Alexand the Great."

"Too bad I hate horse riding and king stuff." Mutters the Witch Doctor. "Well, are you listening or not?"

"Ouh, all right. What´s cooking?"

"You are need in Egypt where a some worm is planning to take over the place and anger the spirits. And all you gotta do is cause havoc so that the man gets in serious trouble."

"Yeah, but... What about the king that is now? Can I eat him?"

"It´s her not him, and no, you overgrown lizard. That worm is your goal. Destroy his plans and you´ll get a pretty nice reward."

"And why did he send you?"

"Because I have to deal with the hero and see that he does not find out about us."

"I rather facing this hero."

"It´s a bratt! No challenge for you. And my part is way too delicate for you. So just let the good Doctor do his part!"

"A bratt? Then is all yours!" Snorts Smaug. "I will do the job but I cannot promise that I will behave."

"I didn´t expect that anyway." Botticelli leaves while the dragon sings the Witch Doctor song. "I hope the singer chokes."

"_There was once a witch doctor,_

_a witch doctor in Gul__ugu._

_He charmed the whole place_

_As much as he pleased._

_**But then, the doctor came,**_

_**In his car of four quadrilope.**_

_**And what happened then?**_

_**And what happened then?**_

_**Whaat?**_

_**All the charms of the witch doctor**_

_**Where cured by the vaccine.**_

_The cow of Gul__ugu_

_Couldn´t even say: Muuuu!_

_The witch doctor aproached_

_And so caught up a cold._

_Chorus_

_The Witch Doctor has been_

_The one n only in Gulugu_

_Who has cry, bite and fight_

_When the doctor vaccine him._

_Chorus_"

Botticelli snorts. Time to head for Egypt and see to that so called hero.

* * *

><p>Small but very interesting.<p>

Poor Botti! He always gets caught by the pun.

Next Stop: The Belly of the Beast


	9. The Belly of the Beast

Author´s note: We move on with Blue Tattoo! YEAH! ALL RIGHT! I hope I didn´t keep you guys waiting for too long. So, here we go! This one shall be a very interesting chapter!

Song belongs to Rihanna.

* * *

><p><strong>9. The Belly of the Beast<strong>

As the day goes away, Papyrus wonders. If that god is in this mess, what does he want? Why did he not go back to his land? Does this mean that they have to face him along with Seth?

"You shouldn´t take it like this." Says a voice next him. The boy stops his train of thought and glances at Ratopher who is now at his side. His eyes beam with the calm of the wind and yet, there is a bit of sadness shining in them.

"Is just that... Why is this Rain God so interested in us? It makes no sense, by Horus!"

"Maybe it does but right now we musn´t doubt or worse, coward."

"He is perfectly capable of taking a life without blinking." Papyrus knows Seth is evil but there is none like Abradiçra.

"Abra is the king of men, my boy. He knows when our time has come. All of our passions, hatred are from him."

"Yes, but..."

"If we fear, we will end up in the belly of the beast where darkness there is made out of our worst nightmares and corners of our soul."

"I really want to help Wagyl but, how? I don´t know how."

"For now, all we can do is wait. Bother yourself no longer."

"Very well. Say, ehm. Have you meet with this god before?"

"Perhaps..."

"...All right. Good night."

"Good night." The wise man sighs. Indeed he has crossed ways with this god, maybe too many. And they were all unpleasant.

XXXX

The battle was over. So was her life. And his happiness. Everything. Gen had been too kind rescuing him from the beating. Aker surely had left him to die in shame and horror of a crumbling Egypt.

"_On the first page of our story_

_The future seemed so bright_

_Then this thing turned out so evil_

_I don't know why I'm still surprised_

_Even angels have their wicked schemes_

_And you take that to new extremes_

_But you'll always be my hero_

_Even though you've lost your mind_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_Ohhh, I love the way you lie_

_Now there's gravel in our voices_

_Glass is shattered from the fight_

_In this tug of war you'll always win_

_Even when I'm right_

'_Cause you feed me fables from your hand_

_With violent words and empty threats_

_And it's sick that all these battles_

_Are what keeps me satisfied"_

The night was falling and doubts were taking over his mind. The fire cracked, his eyes were falling close. Gen was asleep already when a sound woke up the priest. What he saw took away his breath. A large wolf with one eye missing made out of darkness, staring at him with greed.

This was not the first time they met, for in that one Abra had almost tore away his head. And so many other times later but now, why now? Was the god laughing at his misery?

"You can laugh all you want now. She is gone and you didn´t save her"

"**WHy ShoULd I? It WAs YOur MerENre´S DeciSION. NOT mINe**."

"Egypt is doomed and you don´t care."

"( Growls and barks)" Jumped over Ratopher and pressed him against the ground. "**Ye HAVe NO riGHt to TALK me LikE THat**. **You WEre cAREleSS**."

"I will never forgive myself for that."

"**I ShaLL giVE to YOu oNE more CHANce. For THE Boy lIVES. DO as tELL and I wiLL onLY ask FOR MY SHARE, nOT yOUR LIFE**."

"That shall be." The wolf snored at his answer but stepped away from him. "But what should I do now?"

"**Wait. PREparE, me lad. MY preCIOus. ExPand YoUR Soul**." He disappeared into the night.

Ratopher sighed. He could still smell some blood and burned in his hands but, Abra was right. Aker had left him to sink in his sorrow and defeat, but he was alive. He still had a dear one to protect.

And perhaps, if they thought him drowned in despair, his way may lead him into a shore and from there, to victory.

* * *

><p>A short but very deep one.<p>

Looks like the Wolf knows more than what he talks.

Next chapter: From the Past


	10. From the Past

Author´s note: Glad that the return was good. So, shall we? To understand the last chapter, you should check out "Inside Stone Walls" in Sun Bird. We move on with our friend Persosicles and his poor passengers, that have more to say than what they actually do, but is hard if you are stuck with the guards.

Songs are property of Disney, Susan Enan and Katie Herzig

Go, baby, go!

* * *

><p><strong>10. From the Past<strong>

The mighty Re comes out and Cheshi starts his duty. Before his class with Papyrus, he shaves Wagyl in order to avoid further problems with his appearence. The boy is a bit upset about this but after some washing and changing his clothes, he looks a lot like one of the novice of the temple, and since Wagyl grow up in one, he can easily go unnoticed.

"Much better, young master." The domo is pretty proud of his work. "I hope there won´t be any further complications. Ah! Master Papyrus! Morning." He greets his student. "Our friend Wagyl is now ready for the community life style."

"By Horus! You look great. The guards will now leave you alone." The kid smiles upon hearing the fisherman.

"Very well, now to our lesson, young master. There is a lot to be done."

"All right. We´ll play when I´m done, I promise."

" (Smile)" He nods and walks towards the courtyard.

"Kids this days. (Cough) All right. Let´s start by simple things. The first thing you have to know about our kingdom is that it is ruled by Alcatraz, as you know. A man that represents his people and must lead the people with his example. Yes?" The boy has lifted his hand.

"Is he a god like Pharaoh?"

"Hm. Yes and no."

"¿?"

"Let´s see. Our king is a son of the gods, just like Pharaoh. But he is a man like of all us since he lives here in Middle Earth, Kingdom of Men. Easy to understand. Also, he is like us so that people can feel him near, at their same level and not some guy crowned in top of a tree."

"I think I understand and I like it."

"I am glad that you like it. We are one, young sire, that is the most important thing. Is the only thing you must remember, here and in any part of the universe. Our moto is that all belong to this world and are important parts of it, no matter if good or bad or details like origin or whatever." This makes the boy´s smile more wide.

"_As you go through life you'll see_

_There is so much that we_

_Don't understand_

_And the only thing we know_

_Is things don't always go_

_The way we planned_

_But you'll see every day_

_That we'll never turn away_

_When it seems all your dreams come undone_

_We will stand by your side_

_Filled with hope and filled with pride_

_We are more than we are_

_We are one_

_If there's so much I must be_

_Can I still just be me_

_The way I am?_

_Can I trust in my own heart_

_Or am I just one part_

_Of some big plan?_

_Even those who are gone_

_Are with us as we go on_

_Your journey has only begun_

_Tears of pain, tears of joy_

_One thing nothing can destroy_

_Is our pride, deep inside_

_We are one_

_We are one, you and I_

_We are like the earth and sky_

_One family under the sun_

_All the wisdom to lead_

_All the courage that you need_

_You will find when you see_

_We are one_"

Theti sighs.

Is a hot day today but at least, she is not so busy as other days. She looks at Papyrus, who is enjoying the lessons in despite of Cheshi´s character. Also she spots a small wineskin that the domo uses to drink something that is clearly not wine. Cheshi explains the importance of dragons in the north country and the lifestyle of the people, and even Theti has to admit that everything is very different from their own.

After a while, the domo takes Papyrus where Sal is training. The passengers of Persosicles ship are spending their time in walking around, buuying, reading, getting to know the place and in this case, doing their duties for the man who is training with Salvador is his "master" and trainer, Mus, one of Cid´s most trusted men. Is a slender fellow with silver unruly hair that is dressed with a sleeveless shirt and hides half of his face with a black cloth.

"Very well, young master, you will train with Micer Mus. And I´m warning you that is not going to go easy on you."

"That shall be no problem. Are you ready?" Papyrus takes out his sword.

"..." Mus rises an eyebrow.

"I take that as a yes."

Theti watches everything with a shy smile. The more she is seeing, the more she misses her older life. Why everything had to change like this? She promised Papyrus that she would go with him to the North and now she can´t keep her promise. A tear runs down her cheek.

"_I can't see the stars anymore living here_

_Lets go to the hills where the outlines are clear_

_Bring on the wonder_

_Bring on the song_

_I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long_

_I fell through the cracks at the end of our street_

_Lets go to the beach, get the sand through our feet_

_Bring on the wonder_

_Bring on the song_

_I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long_

_Bring on the wonder_

_We got it all wrong_

_We pushed you down deep in our souls for too long_

_I dont have the time for a drink from the cup_

_Let's rest for a while 'til our souls catch us up_

_Bring on the wonder_

_Bring on the song_

_I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long_

_Bring on the wonder_

_We got it all wrong_

_We pushed you down deep in our souls, so hang on_

_Bring on the wonder_

_Bring on the song_

_I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long_"

Ratopher spots this and looks away. Why does she have to carry such burden? Theti is too young for this. A memory of her comes to his mind. She was just a little girl that had recently lost her mother and kept on looking for her. The poor child couldn´t find any confort in her father because Merenre was so down in his spirits, that he couldn´t even look to his only daughter.

Ratopher then, became her lighthouse in her darkness and solitude, his father was Merenre was not up to the task, her mentor and protection.

"_Bring on the wonder_

_Bring on the song_

_I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long"_

Maybe Ratopher has come to mean too much for her. But perhaps for good. Papyrus had also find someone special in him. Sometimes solitude puts together people that have little in common.

"_I dont have the time for a drink from the cup_

_Let's rest for a while 'til our souls catch us up"_

Papyrus has been beaten without too much effort. Mus is a great fighter but also a great man. He helps the boy up and offers him so water so he can recover. The boy smiles. A wonderful master he is no doubt.

Is time for lunch and Persosicles is back from town. His passengers sit together to eat while Theti sits with Papyrus and her father. Sal, Wagyl and Poly joke and laugh while Cheshi frowns at the sight of such manners. Salvador catches Theti´s eye and winks making her smile. The young woman is happy to know that at least, she has good friends by her side.

"_When youre weary_

_And haunted_

_And your life is not what you wanted_

_When youre trying so hard to find it_

_When the lies speak the loudest_

_When your friends are starting to leave_

_When youre broken by people like me_

_I hurt too, I hurt too_

_When an ocean sits right between us_

_There is no sign that well ever cross_

_You should know now that I feel the loss_

_I hurt too, I hurt too_

_Even though you are drowning in valleys of echoes_

_I believe there is peace in those hills up ahead_

_You will climb til you find places youll never let go_

_And I will also be here praying just like I said_

_I hurt too, I hurt too_

_I hurt too, I hurt too_

_I hurt too, I hurt too_".

When afternoon arrives, Tiya brings news from the docks. Amesh is heading for the palace and with no good intentions.

"We must do something. We must take Wagyl out of here."

"By Bes. And where to?"

"There must be somewhere we can go." Papyrus looks at the blue tattooed boy.

"All right, let´s see" Sal and all others start thinking.

"There might be one place, but we must hurry and leave while we still can. Or he won´t shelter us." Ratopher brings his walking stick. "We must hurry for he often changes his mind."

"He? Who?"

"Someone I once knew."

* * *

><p>Ratopher surely has a big list of contacts.<p>

Who can this strange friend be?

Will this keep Mr. Spoiled away?

Next stop: Ten Years of Solitude


	11. Ten Years of Solitude

Author´s note: I am changing this episode for tecnical reasons, nothing too serious really. Most of it stays the same so no fear.

I am not going to introduce you to Ratopher´s friend, not yet! All good things come when they have to, not before. Come to think of it, there is a Spanish novel called One Hundred Years of Solitude. Coincidence?

Songs belong to Eva Cassidy, Espen Linden and Ismael Serrano.

* * *

><p><strong>11. Ten Years of Solitude.<strong>

Before Amesh reaches the palace, Papyrus is ready to leave and so is Wagyl who says goodbye to Persosicles and Sal. He even is allow to give a little kiss to Theti which makes the young girl smile. Cheshi will stay behind and Poly goes with the fisherman and the wise man.

"I just hope we can make it before anything worse happens."

"We will see to that." Ratopher prepares a horse.

"Aren´t we going by boat?"

"No. My friend dislikes that kind of things. If we stick to his rules then he will let us in."

"Where?"

"Do not distress yourself for now. We leave."

"Please be careful."

"Hey, Sal."

"Do tell." Smiles the young man.

"You have my permission to kick Amesh butt."Smiles the fisherman.

"Aye, capt´n."

"May be the gods be with you." Bids Merenre.

"Hey, Poly. Make sure that he arrives in a good mood. I want Papy as fresh as morning breeze."

"Aye, aye." The tiny one nods happily.

"Papy?"

"Gotta call you something, don´t I?" Laughs Sal.

The group leaves towards the desert and, Wagyl and Poly are the first ones to find something fun to do. Papyrus is speechless. These two are never bored or idle. They always find something to do.

"How do they do that? By Horus!"

"A smile is the best luggage and parting gift you can have." Says the priest.

"That´s beautiful. Who taught you that?"

"Nobody."

"… Right. Say, hu. When you were exiled, where did you exactly went? Just to know, nothing else."

"I went many places. I knew Aker would try to make sure that I was gone for good and so, I was away for ten years."

"That´s a lot of time. Ten years away from home, by Horus. I would never be able to do that."

"Is hard, always. Each day remembers you that you might never be able to see the ones you love but I cared not. I had nothing left to lose, except for Theti. My departure broke her heart."

"Ouh. But then, that day when she saw you in Nebu´s..."

"Oh, she was very happy to see me. We talked a lot. But I regret not seeing her grow into what she is now." There is a bit of sadness in that voice. "I know she is not my daughter and has little to do with me but, it is something I really regret.

"Ratopher..."

"_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick, _

_And think of you _

_Caught up in circles confusion- _

_Is nothing new _

_Flashback-warm nights- _

_Almost left behind _

_Suitcases of memories, _

_Time after- _

_Sometimes you picture me- _

_I'm walking too far ahead _

_You're calling to me, I can't hear _

_What you've said- _

_Then you say-go slow- _

_I fall behind- _

_The second hand unwinds _

_Chorus: _

_If you're lost you can look-and you will find me _

_Time after time _

_If you fall I will catch you-I'll be waiting _

_Time after time _

_After my picture fades and darkness has _

_Turned to gray _

_Watching through windows-you're wondering _

_If I'm OK _

_Secrets stolen from deep inside _

_The drum beats out of time- _

_Chorus: _

_If you're lost... _

_You said go slow- _

_I fall behind _

_The second hand unwinds- _

_Chorus: _

_If you're lost...Time after time _

_Time after time ,Time after time,Time after time_"

Poly softly grabs Ratopher´s clothes and smiles making him smile. The little one has talent for that.

"No sad tears, world cries when you do." Says he.

"I will keep that in mind." Nods Papyrus. "One thing. Do you have any family, Poly? Or you are all alone?"

"Brother. But Poly is normally alone."

"Oh" The boy looks away.

"But not sad cuz my friends are my family."

"Wow! By Horus!"

"Poly is an example of one free spirit. And a happy one." Ratopher walks on.

"Do you always live in the North?"

"Poly lives in many places." Wagyl intervenes. "Like me."

"So, you do speak our language."

"A little." That makes the boys laugh while Ratopher watches.

"_I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_It goes like this_

_The fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you to a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Maybe there's a God above_

_But all I've ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

_It's not a cry you can hear at night_

_It's not somebody who has seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_"

The wise man´s memory then goes back to a day when Theti was little. Merenre was getting darker after his wife´s demise and the wise man feared for the destiny of the little princess. Will she be married to a noble family? Was she going to understand one day that her mother was no longer there? With who will little Theti end up?

Also, he was worried sick about the woman and the baby of the village. They needed his help but he couldn´t go as long as Pharaoh kept an eye fixed on him.

He walked pass the little girl´s room and saw her crying. Ratopher didn´t wait and held the princess against his chest. Even if she knew nothing, somehow she felt that something was very wrong in the palace. The wise man smiled for her and Theti calmed down, beaming with a coo. Then, Ratopher was happy to see her smile again but then again, that brought another memory to his mind. The priest´s mother was married against her will and raped by the brute of her husband but, Re was merciful and he died in the jaws of the river. But still, the wounds never really closed. Perhaps, that was why he did not wanted Theti to end up like that. And maybe the gods agreed with him.

Ten years of solitude teached him that his past was long gone and he could still battle against those who are wolves to others. After all, Abra eats those who stain their hands with blood.

"_Little Red Riding Hood counts only sixteen _

_unbloomed springs. Daddy tells her: "Come to me". _

_Little Red Riding Hood you're young and you have to learn _

_to take care of a household because you will become a woman. _

_For you to be a good wife _

_and to avoid growing old all alone, _

_in the kitchen and in bed you have to know _

_how to make your husband happy and how to raise the children, _

_for your destiny traps you, _

_for your must be mother and wife". _

_And poor Little Red Riding Hood cries. _

_"I want to fly away, escape far from here. _

_Tell me who will cry for me _

_if I grow wings and start to fly. _

_I want to be asleep, never wake up, _

_I want to be the rain at the other side of the window, _

_maybe someone's waiting for me in the dark". _

_A cold afternoon little red riding hood was going _

_to her gramma's taking her some food, _

_when she met a wicked wolf. _

_Tell me where you're going girl, so that i go with you _

_The girl knew herself lost. _

_Little Red Riding Hood cried out _

_while the wolf devoured her. _

_Under the skirt and the dress _

_exploded all the dormant _

_dreams that at night _

_kept her alive. Poor Little Red Riding Hood. _

_"I want to fly away, escape far from here. _

_Tell me who will cry for me _

_if I grow wings and start to fly. _

_I want to be asleep, never wake up, _

_I want to be the rain at the other side of the window, _

_maybe someone's waiting for me in the dark". _

_One cold morning Little Red Riding Hood got married, _

_dressed up all in white, beautiful as a flower. _

_Her husband, very elegant, was another wicked wolf, _

_and her proud father was crying with emotion. _

_Now every night the wicked wolf devours her, _

_biting her with his fangs, while she cries _

_Little Red Riding Hood waits for a howl _

_to let her know the sleeping animal woke up. _

_Afterwards the evil wicked wolf calmly rests. _

_A smile shines in Little Red Riding Hood's face _

_while she rocks a cradle. There's a little baby girl inside, _

_perhaps a future lamb for another wicked wolf, _

_unless she's fortunate to be rescued by your love. _

_Little Red Riding Hood lulls her against her breast _

_and a soft whisper, full _

_of hope and life, _

_sings Little Red Riding Hood. _

_"I want to fly away, escape far from here. _

_Tell me who will cry for me _

_if I grow wings and start to fly. _

_I want to be asleep, never wake up, _

_I want to be the rain at the other side of the window, _

_maybe someone's waiting for me in the dark. _

_I want to fly away_".

Perhaps now, he could still do something.

* * *

><p>A bit hard chapter, I must admit.<p>

Poor Ratopher.

Next Chapter: The Mountain of Fire


	12. The Mountain of Fire

Author´s note: I beg you please forgive me for the delay. This months are being a bit weird so I haven´t able to work much on the story. Shame! Anyway, better late than never. So here we go. In this chapter, we go see what Botti and Smaug are doing before going on with our heroes. And yes, a bit of good old Mr. Regicide.

Songs belong to Within Temptation, Panic at the Disco (whose singer Brendon Urie gave me the idea of Botti´s looking in the clip) and Latibaer (singed by that wonderful Stefán Karl Stefánsson who inspired Botti, by the way).

* * *

><p><strong>15. The Mountain of Fire<strong>

Smaug smells around looking for his way to Thebes. He always gets pissed off when he doesn´t. And no matter if Botti says this or that, he needs to be sure. He is the Great Earth Wyrm, the mountain of fire that always destroys his enemies (with the worst sense of direction in the world, according to the Witch Doctor). And where is that Ink Blot, anyway? Ouh, yes. He went to Thebes again to trick Ahmes into thinking that there is way of power or something like that. That scurvy dog as always, acting on his own. Well, at least Smaug has just smell his way around.

Hm? Is one of those ink birds of Botti.

"Master says that you move on towards the river. He will handle the kid."

"Sure, and what else?"

"Master´s orders. And Abra´s." Oh well, best not to get people mad.

"And what is Botti going to do? I don´t think that hero would fall as others."

"Just follow orders!" Bark the birds before taking off.

"That ink punk is going to get his clock cleaned." He grunts and disappears under the sand.

"_I'm __searching __for __answers_

_'cause something is not right._

_I follow the signs,_

_I'm close to the fire._

_I fear that soon you'll reveal_

_Your dangerous mind._

_[Chorus:]_

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind._

_I fear your smile and the promise inside._

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind._

_I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside._

_I'm searching for answers_

_Not questioned before._

_The curse of awareness,_

_There's no peace of mind._

_As your true colours show_

_A dangerous sign._

_[Chorus 2:]_

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind._

_I see the truth that you've buried inside._

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind._

_There is no mercy just anger I find._

_I just have know, while I still have time._

_Do I have to run, or hide away from you?_

_[Chorus__2]_"

Guy feels lucky today. Ahmes is in the Court with his empty words and usual stuff but he knows nothing about the real deal. Good, very good. The only bad thing is that he keeps that darned witch beside him and that woman has warned him against Guy and his intentions. Grrr. Now he needs to find a way to put that spoiled prince against her but how?

"A pain in the neck, don´t you agree?" Says a familiar voice and Mr. Regicide spots Botti sitting lazily on top of a roof.

"Abra send you."

"Yes... and no. I am here to help you but my goal is to lead the kid away of our business here."

"Ah- ha. And how are you going to trick Ahmes while that Aso Queen around?"

"Watch and learn."

"There will be no more audiences today."

"So, what? Is perfect. You deal in the court while I play my deck during the night. I´ll trick that jerk! Hahaha! But first, send your dogs there and make sure that he´s alone. I do my part and you the rest"

"Is a deal." Guy walks away.

"Now... Is disguise time! I luv disguise time!"

"_Hahaha!_

_Worst villain that I know._

_Worst villain I´ve seen._

_Because he is known for vicious tricks,_

_Like villainy and formidable crime._

_Haha!_

_The bandit he is Glanni Glaepur,_

_Glanni Glaepur that is exactly me._

_But now I am Rikki Rikí_

_I can flash you a pleasant smile._

_After asuming an amiable manner,_

_I can lie about what I want._

_In good form and pleasant,_

_I want to solve everyone´s problems._

_Amiable, cool,_

_I´ll win their trust with ease._

_Hahahaha._

_He only thinks in one way_

_Because he is a villain, he is Glanni Glaepur._

_Glanni Glaepur that is exactly me._

_Rikki Rikí and I want to assist you._

_The villain he is Glanni Glaepur,_

_Glanni Glaepur that is exactly me._

_Rikki Rikí and I want to prove myself a friend._

_Good Luck follows me without hesitance._

_Here is Rikki Rí, here I am!_

_Here am I!_

_And I! (Sinister tone)_

_Here__I__am_."

Queen Aso is a gorgeus woman that knows everything about dark magic and serves Seth. She is pretty sure of their thriumph over Egypt but what she hasn´t expected is someone knocking her door at this hour.

Is a messenger and carries very disturbing news.

_"She paints her fingers with a close precision_  
><em>He starts to notice empty bottles of gin<em>  
><em>And takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for<em>

_A lonely speaker in a conversation_  
><em>Her words were swimming through his ears again<em>  
><em>There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for<em>

_Say what you mean_  
><em>Tell me I'm right<em>  
><em>And let the sun rain down on me<em>  
><em>Give me a sign<em>  
><em>I want to believe<em>

_Woah, Mona Lisa,_  
><em>You're guaranteed to run this town<em>  
><em>Woah, Mona Lisa,<em>  
><em>I'd pay to see you frown<em>

_He senses something, call it desperation_  
><em>Another dollar, another day<em>  
><em>And if she had the proper words to say,<em>  
><em>She would tell him<em>  
><em>But she'd have nothing left to sell him<em>

_Say what you mean_  
><em>Tell me I'm right<em>  
><em>And let the sun rain down on me<em>  
><em>Give me a sign<em>  
><em>I want to believe<em>

_Woah, Mona Lisa,_  
><em>You're guaranteed to run this town<em>  
><em>Woah, Mona Lisa,<em>  
><em>I'd pay to see you frown<em>

_Mona Lisa wear me out_  
><em>Pleased to please ya<em>  
><em>Mona Lisa wear me out<em>

_Say what you mean_  
><em>Tell me I'm right<em>  
><em>And let the sun rain down on me<em>  
><em>Give me a sign<em>  
><em>I want to believe<em>

_Woah, Mona Lisa,_  
><em>You're guaranteed to run this town<em>  
><em>Woah, Mona Lisa,<em>  
><em>I'd pay to see you frown<em>

_Say what you mean_  
><em>Tell me I'm right<em>  
><em>And let the sun rain down on me<em>  
><em>Give me a sign<em>  
><em>I want to believe<em>

_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for."_

XXXX

Ahmes is drinking with his allies and once alone, he dreams of his reign. Hu? Someone´s at the courtyard. A strange looking man that smiles at him.

"What are you doing here? I shall let the dogs or the guards have you."

"Perhaps but perhaps not when I tell you about that traitor called Aso and about a way to get immortality."

"Really?"

"But of course, trust me. I know everything about spirits and if you do as I tell, you´ll end up as a god."

"Then out with it. I´ll deal with that viper later."

* * *

><p>Botti is one heck of an actor when he wants.<p>

What is the Witch Doctor planning?

How will our friends survive?

Is Ahmes going to get his butt kicked?

Next stop: Land of Tears.


	13. Land of Tears

Author´s note: I am very delayed but is not entirely my fault! Argh! Ach. Well, back with poor Papyrus who is still in the desert and who´s still looking for that strange friend of Ratopher. Bad thing they did not have an adress book in those days.

Anyway, here we go!

Songs are property of Within Temptation.

* * *

><p><strong>13. Land of Tears<strong>

The wind blows harsh in these parts of the desert where the sand is filled with hard rocks and little shadows. Papyrus covers Ratopher with a small cloth to protect him from the gush while Wagyl and Poly walk on their own without much effort, quite a surprise for the young man. How do they do that?

"How far is it?"

"We´re almost there." A loud hiss is heard.

"And I was thinking this was all too quiet" Papyrus takes out his sword. Even with the warning of treachery, Queen Aso is not going to let our friend walk away just like that, no sir. (You know bad guys, they don´t even let you go to the bathroom. Jerks).

"We must not lose sight of our road."

"You got that. Wow, by Horus!" A large dark snake comes from out of the ground.

"You know? I really believe that some villains should learn something called knock the door" Mutters Poly making Wagyl laugh. The asp charges at them and the young man strikes hard. The reptile snorts and tries a biting but Papyrus dodges.

"Ha!"

" (Roar)" that is one angry snake.

"Fresh mint. Definitely, MUST bring fresh mint." Poly coughs.

The snake charges again while Wagyl throws some sand at its eyes. Ratopher calls the gods but the beast doesn´t let him finish his prayer.

"By the gods! We can´t pull down that thing."

"Oh, yeah? Watch me!" Poly is pretty mad. "All right, clever clogs. Come this way." Poly faces the monster and dodges its attacks. After some clever moves, the small character grabs the snake BY THE HEAD! And pulls all the body out of the sand crashing it against the ground. "Is that the best you can do?" New dodging and Poly leads it to a rocky part where he disappears among the rocks. "Hey, pea brain. Over here, you overgrown worm!" Only his voice is heard and the snake charges against the dune without noticing that is about to fall down. "Wow, and I was thinking you were smart all along. Big mistake" again it misses. "Miss me, miss me. Now you gotta kiss me" Where´s Poly now? "Hey, smartie." He´s right behind it. "Next time you do something to my friends, watch your back." The rocks and sand fall over the beast destroying it in one blow. "There. And you were saying it was hard."

A loud laugh captures the attention of the group.

A beautiful woman of dark skin appears before them. Ratopher recognizes her at once for it is Aso, one of Seth´s loyal henchmen.

"You think you can beat me? I must admit that your friend is strong but no matter because soon Thebes will fall into ruins and not even you will get there on time. If you surrender the spirit now, I might be merciful with that Pharaoh you are so fond of."

"By Horus! You leave Theti out of this!"

"Then give me the blue tattooed child."

"NEVER!"

"Then so beat it." She vanishes into the air. Papyrus looks down. Has he condemn all Egypt?

"..." Ratopher doesn´t know what to say. Aso is right. They will never make it on time to save the country.

"Papyrus..." Wagyl stands next to his friend.

"_The shadows of the night,_

_are unleashed again._

_Where their greed begins_

_the end is near._

_A morbid hunger for blood,_

_lies in their cold black eyes_

_They've come to take our lives away._

_One by one they died._

_A massacre that took all night_

_They had no chance, it was no fight_

_You can't kill what has been killed before,_

_They died..._

_With shadows on its tale._

_He stepped Through the portal,_

_locked the door and ate the key._

_With his life they took their way to freedom,_

_and be became the final keeper of the key."_

"Let me go there"

"What?"

"Let me go to Thebes, then" is Poly who speaks.

"But..."

"You must take Wagyl home. So I shall help you as your sword, your shadow, my friend, and take down those monsters until you arrive."

"You... You will do that for me?"

"I am your friend, we are family. When I was once a mouse or a monkey "the boy remembers his two allies in the burned village " you kept me safe so I shall repay your kindness now."

"Poly, I... You don´t know how much I thank you for this."

"It is my duty and we are family. Yes we are."

Ratopher smiles. No doubt now that their little friend is no regular character but something very special.

"But, how will you get there on time? We are very far from Thebes."

"Fear not cuz I shall be in town before out enemies. So bye for now, my master, bye now, my friends." He takes out a very small piece of wood from behind his ear and in just seconds it enlarges till it reaches the clouds. Once up there, Poly jumps on one and the wind blows making them disappear without a trace.

"By Horus!"

"Guess you can´t judge a scroll before reading it."

"_Where are the heroes_

_I my time of need_

_Is my crying abandoned?_

_Or have they gone_

_Oh no_

_They just tend to stand_

_Out of the rain_

_Thinking but not acting_

_That they're not to blame_

_Falling and crawling_

_A fight to stand up_

_Memory still haunts me_

_In the dead of night_

_Over and over_

_I felt so small_

_But one day I'll be stronger_

_And you better watch out_

_[Chorus:]_

_I will overcome_

_In violence there's silence_

_Oh no,_

_It can't be undone_

_I will overcome_

_Knowing that I'm not the only one_

_I will overcome_

_It's the only way to carry on_

_Where are the saviours_

_Afraid of the toll_

_Sorry do my nine inch nails_

_Slash your soul?_

_Such heroes_

_Throwing stones_

_Straight at the one_

_Who is standing alone?_

_Twisting and turning_

_It's always the same_

_The truth is never honest_

_When you're to blame_

_Pushing and pulling_

_Never give in_

_One day I wish_

_You see you're not so beautiful within_

_[Chorus]_

_Run and run_

_Run and run_

_[Chorus]_

_I__will__overcome_"

A sudden harsh wind rises and they are surrounded by a sand storm.

Papyrus opens his eyes.

Strange. Just a moment ago, all was sand and rocks. Now they are surrounded by a strange fog. He glances at Ratopher who remains silence. Wagyl grabs the boy´s arm and the fisherman smiles.

"The Valley of Tears, at last"

"The what?"

"The place that is between the kingdom of the dead and the Land of the Spirits" explains the old man. "We better move before any reaper sees us here." They start walking and some old ruins appear from time to time before Papyrus sees an old lady lying in the ground.

"Are you all right?"

"Water... Do you have water?" pleads her. Papyrus knows that there isn´t enough but gives her some. Ratopher smiles. When the fisherman is done, he notices that the woman is gone.

"Where... Where did she...?"

"She was probably Death itself."

"By Horus, what?"

"Death has seventeen spirits at her service known as The Ryders. They know we are here and will test us to make sure that we are worth it."

"Why seventeen?"

"For some is an unlucky number but for others is the Resurrection."

"I see." Papyrus looks around. "Well I hope we can make it through here."

* * *

><p>Small chapter to get in touch.<p>

And yes! I know that in Italy 17 is a darn number. So I play with the idea of "I´m alive/ I´m dead".

What other challenges will our friends find? Will they make it across the valley? Why isn´t Poly with them?

Next stop: Burning Away


	14. Burning Away

Author´s note: A thousand pardons to all my readers but I had been dog busy and I had to think through how to move on with this story. But fear not cuz Blue Tattoo is back!

We move on!

Songs belong to Within Temptation.

* * *

><p><strong>14. Burning Away<strong>

Thebes wakes up with a burning smell. Amesh is gathering all his loyals in the centre of town and keeps telling everyone that Pharaoh has condemned Egypt by not giving up the cursed child to the priests.

Sal watches all this with a sneer.

"This can only put the people against us" the Grand Vizier and Theti glance at the crowd.

"Really? Guess what? All I hear is blah, blah blah" the young man chuckles.

"Agreed" Tiya smiles.

"I must say that the young master has a point" Cheshi snorts.

"Why?"

"See those guys talking?" points at the noble men. "All they say are empty words. They haven´t got the slightest idea of how to solve this"

"That can give us some time but, not much."

"The best thing we can do now is gather those who we can trust. That is at least what my old man would do" they go back to the courtyard.

"Please talk about Master Cid with respect, young sir."

"Chess, I´m old enough to call him old man"

" (Sigh)"

"Still it is a good plan. Mesimontu, call all of our allies"

"Right away, your Highness"

"Tiya" Theti glances at her best friend.

"I´ll see to the streets."

"And I´ll work with the crowd. Wait here" Sal heads for the market place.

"Good luck everyone!"

"_Oh, some may call it a curse_

_A life like mine_

_But others, a blessing_

_It's certainly a lonely life_

_But a fulfilling one at best_

_It's my cross to bear_

_And I bear it gladly_

_Someone has to take a stand against evil_

_Why should it not be me_?"

The winds of the Valley of Tears are rash and strong but the ryder does not care. Specially after receiving such news from Maestro, the seventeen and Hell herself, he can´t just let this all happen just like that.

Léttfeti snorts and stomps with his hooves. They both have been riding for a long while without a sign from the three travellers.

"Keep your eyes wide open, my friend. Aso can still be around here" softly hits the horse´s haunch with his legs and they move on. A sudden wind is moving not far from there. "Ah! There´s our trail" the horse puffs and shakes his head before trotting towards the current. "I just hope we aren´t too late."

"_The gates of time have opened,_

_Now, it's chains are broken._

_An ancient force unleashed again_

_As I enter the portal,_

_I feel the enchantment_

_It takes me away, away from here_

_Come near me,_

_enter my private chambers,_

_I want to feel the warmth on my face,_

_light-in darkness,_

_lift me up from here._

_Give me you wings,_

_to flee from my ivory tower._

_As I enter the portal,_

_I feel the enchantment_

_The stars above are lying at my feet._

_Come near me,_

_enter my private chambers,_

_I want to feel the warmth on my face,_

_light-in darkness,_

_lift me up from here._

_Give me you wings,_

_to flee from my ivory tower_."

* * *

><p>Short but to enough to go back into the sender.<p>

Who is this character, friend or foe? Where are our friends?

Cheers!

Next stop: Cyning


	15. Cyning

Author´s Note: I´m terribly sorry if this story has taken me so long to update but I had been terribly busy. Anyway, we move on with Papyrus and see if he can finally beat Amesh´s butt. Thank you so much Zero and Calvin, I really hope that we are not the only ones who remember Papyrus. Lyrics belong to Nickelback.

Let´s go!

* * *

><p><strong>15. Cyning<strong>

The rough winds strike against our friends. Papyrus tries to make sure that Ratopher and Wagyl are not left behind but is hard with such storm, and the fog only makes it more difficult. The young man supports the priest with the child´s help and they are able to walk for some time until the wind makes them fall.

"By, Horus! This is hopeless. No matter how much we walk, we never seem to advance"

"Don´t give up" Wagyl smiles but they both fear for Ratopher who is hardly moving. The storm finally catches upon them and the three know no more.

"_Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
>Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.<br>Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading  
>Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it.<em>

I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
>But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now<br>Everyday I spend away my soul's inside out  
>Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow"<p>

For a long while, Papyrus breathes in harshly until he hears the sound of hooves going towards them. When they are close to them, they stop and a big man gets down. He kneels near the young man, brushes away the sand and gives him some water. Papyrus opens his eyes and sees a very tall character covered in strange clothes. His face looks familiar but he can´t place it.

"Glad to see that you three are still breathing" he smiles and gently picks up the fisherman with an extraordinary ease and puts him on the horse´s saddle. "I feared that I was too late" next is Wagyl who is put in the front of the saddle. "And you, old coot. I should have known that it was you all along" he picks Ratopher gently and all together, they ride the incredibly big rump of Léttfeti who moves with ease despite the great weight on him.

"_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_

_No one but you, yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_"

They ride for a long while and Papyrus notices that the more they walk, the more cool and nice becomes the air. The young man then sees a strange scene. Seventeen dark riders ride pass them in silence and disappear into the fog.

"That was Death itself, my child" speaks the tall man. "I told it to wait until I had picked you up. You can rest if you like" his gently and soft voice drive him to go to sleep.

"_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing_

_My mind was closing, now I'm believing_

_I finally know just what it means to let someone in_

_To see the side of me that no one does or ever will_

_So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone_

_I'd search forever just to bring you home,_

_Here and now this I vow._

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_

_No one but you, yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_"

Papyrus blinks. He´s lying somewhere nice, soft. He smiles but when he opens his eyes, he sees a quite curious face. A young man of blue eyes, extremely pale and whose white hair is covered with a strange white hard dust that is also in his clothes. Who´s this guy?

"Are you going to be staring at me like that all day or should I freeze you up to notice at once?" he speaks and gently breaths into Papyrus face. The fisherman sits down horrified. This boy´s breath is as cold as... "Well?"

"By Horus, you..."

"KAY!" Wagyl jumps into the arms of the stranger and he is rewarded by a hug and a playful breath to form a white cloud.

"Glad to see you again, Wag. So glad" he smiles. "Who´s your friend?"

"Papyrus. A brave, brave fisherman"

"Brave, hu?"

"By the gods, I am" defiant look.

"Let´s see that" Kay breathes on his own hand and strange looking white ball appears. "Catch!" it hits Papyrus in the face. Is again cold like nothing he has ever seen before! "Hahahaha! Gotcha!"

"_No matter what gets in my way_

_As long as there's still life in me_

_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you._

_Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,_

_Yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to._

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_"

"Kay" speaks an adult voice and the young man stops. Papyrus recognizes the voice of the rider but is very surprise to see that it belongs to his old friend Burygris, the man he met in Neko´s tower. "Welcome to my dome, young man. Is so good to see you again" a warm smile appears in the old man´s face and then Papyrus notices that he´s in a room that could easily belong to a king. Also, Bury looks much taller than the last time they met. "I´m happy to see that you have recovered nicely. But that also has something to do with the little tattoo that Wagyl gave you" the child and the fisherman smile at each other.

"Thank you so much for rescuing us. But, where´s...?"

"Waiting for you. I had to convince him because he didn´t wanted to leave your side. That old fox is still as stubborn as I remember him to be" this makes Papyrus smile. "Now, come along. You must be hungry" they follow him to the corridor that goes round the house from the outside. The view leaves the young man breathless. Is a large castle over the clouds, compound of several buildings, large gardens and a tough-looking wall.

"Nice, hu?" smiles Kay.

"Very"

"Wait until you see the rest. C´mon!" the three follow the old man towards the dining room. Papyrus smiles. He could stay here forever.

"_No matter what gets in my way_

_As long as there's still life in me_

_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_

_I'd crawl across this world for you_

_Do anything you want me to_

_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_

_You know I'll always come for you_"

* * *

><p>Hahahaha!<p>

So glad to be back and with this amazing scene!

Cyning is an old word for "leader" or king.

Next Stop: Over the Clouds


End file.
